Conventional systems, such as high-efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filtration systems, require contaminates to come in direct contact with a filter to remove such contaminants and fail to address any surface contaminants. Other conventional systems using ultraviolet light to oxidize ambient air typically use particle filters that, when energized by a centrally located ultraviolet (UV) light source, aid in purifying the ambient air and environment by converting toxic compounds to benign constituents. Such systems typically include rows of coated particle filters that form a structure to selectively envelope the UV light source. The UV light in such systems fails to adequately expose the surfaces of conventional particle filters to the UV light and, thus, such systems typically yield rates of photocatalytic oxidation and air filtration that are relatively low.
What is needed, is an effective and efficient system of increasing the rate of photocatalytic oxidation to ultimately increase the rate and efficiency of oxidizing and purifying the ambient environment.